Allen's Pain Never Ends
by The Weirdo In The Corner
Summary: Allen's have had a harch life, that much is known. But no-one knows just how terrible it's been. Always thinking that they themselfes or someone-else they know -like Lenalee- has had a much worse one. But what do they know? Allen's never told anyone. And probably never will. He's too nice. No. He's to closed off inside himself. This is Allen's true story, and it's not a lie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Past and more Pain

**A/N: Hello my evil readers~ ! I'm "back"~! Just so you know, this isn't my first account, I was just having struggles with the other one, so I had to make a new one. But really, who cares about that anyway? I don't, I'm getting bored with myself. So I'm going to shut up now and do the disclaimer.**

**Tada! Here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, but really, you're not stupid enough to believe that, now are you? I mean, if I did, I would obviously not be writing this.**

**(I apologize for any wrong spelling or grammar, english is not my native language. Just so you know...)**

**Anyway, here it is: My most depressing story this far! (Thought it's not really that depressing...) Ha... ha... I'm just going to hide in the corner while you read this, 'kay?...**

**Enjoy~!**

Chapter 1: The Past and more Pain

I've always been alone. From the day I was born, and up til now. At least that whats it's felt like.

You see, when I was born (and I really remember, amazing you would think, but I don't); my parents was so happy to have a child. They had a wonderful healhy little baby with red/brown hair and bright silver eyes that could appear blue in the right light. And skin that was currently a bit pink like all babies, but would later turn into a pale porclain. Yes, a beautiful baby indeed.

Or that's what I was supposed to be.

When they saw my arm, they were horrifyed. They screamed. Out of terror. Then later anger. I wasn't welcome. A devil child. That's what I was. Nothing more. But much less.

They thowed me out on the same second.

It's amazing, really, how I've survived this far. After all, I was throwed out on the streets the second I was born. I guess you could call it a miracle, but sometimes I wonder if it isn't really a curse.

I was lucky, I think. I was taken in by a church by a nun that happened to pass by. She was apparently a supporter of the Black Order, so she know that my arm was Innocence.

I was happy, because she took care of me. And thanks to that I was given a home. The priests and the other nuns was really nice to me. Even if something about them was really weird. But one day, that nun died. She had gotten sick, and nothing we did could cure it. The doctor neither.

She died.

And I was alone again.

The others didn't understand me, the priests, the nuns, or the other church-kids. They didn't understand my lonliness. They thought they understood what I experienced. Sadness. Loss. But that wasn't all. They didn't know. They didn't know at all. Not at all.

And when that nun died, all the things she had done for me, such as bathing and dressing me- all those things was left for someone else to do.

She hadn't reacted that bad about my arm because she had known that it was Innocecne. The Inocence was what made her tolerate it. She had helpt me cover it up with gloves. Keept it a secret.

But secrets are made to be found out sooner or later.

In my case, it was sooner.

It was on the very first day after she had died. They had left me alone the first night, to let me grieve in peace.

Grieve her.

Her name was Elisabeth.

Elisabeth Claudise.

Just an ordinary name.

A bit strange maybe.

Maybe french.

But that didn't matter.

Because I was alone again.

But I didn't know that then.

Because I thought that there was something wrong with my parents, and thats why they reacted like that. Maybe they were sick? After all, who was I to know? I was just a kid. I mean, Elisabeth, the nun, hadn't reacted like that, right? So I thought nothing of it.

But I did later of course.

Direct in the morning, one of the older nuns came into my room.

-Yes, it was my room now, because she wasn't there.

She silently approatched me, slowly. I think thaht she dind't want me to react in a bad way, like throwing a fit or someting. Or maybe she just didn't know how I would react. I kinda think that it was both.

She silently sat beside me at the side of my bed in front of the mirror. She said some comforting words to me, but I don't remember them. Funny, really. But that's probably because I don't want to remember. It just makes things worse. It was all lies. She then had proceed in trying to dress me. And that's when she noticed it...

She saw my arm.

**A/N: Sooooooo, what do you think? I got kinda off track at the end, but I managed to (kinda); fix it. But that you don't know... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yeah...**

**...I know it's short!**

**... And I KNOW that I already HAS 2 stories ongoing, but I wanted to see what you thought about this! Depending on what you think, I MIGHT or MIGHT NOT continue this.**

**So...**

**Review please~!**

**~The Weirdo In The Corner~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Reaction

**A/N: Here's chapter 2: I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

**Enjoy~!**

Chapter 2: Reaction

What happened next, I don't even want to remember. Even if it's not that bad. But bad memories triggers other bad memories.

That I know.

"Kyaaa! It's a demon!" What's going on I thought.

"What's going on in here?!" That was what I would've liked to know back then.

Sister Margaret rushed into the room where the othere nun stood frozen in terror in front of me.

'What's going on? Did I do something?' I thought. Sister Margaret's eyes widened a fraction in confusion.

"Allen? Sister Betty?" She began to walk towards us.

"It... it's a demon! A demon! HELP ME! PLEASE! OH, DEAR GOD!" Sister Betty screamed. Margaret looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking abou-" She immediately shut up as she was right in front of us, my left arm in full display. Her eyes got as wide as saucers and her jaw fell open. Then she began to back away.

"No way... It couldn't be... All this time!" What was going on? What did she mean? I wanted to know so badly, so I simply did what every kid would've done. I walked towards her and asked as I pulled weakly at her long dress.

"Sister Margaret, what's going on? What's wrong? Did I do something bad?" She then tried to get away, her voice stuttering as she tried to pull away.

"G-get away from me...! Get away from me! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON!" And she pulled hard, making me fall forwards onto the floor, face first, as she turned around and ran away screaming:

"FATHER JACOB (XD); FATHER JACOB! HELP! IT'S A DEMON! A DEMON! SOMEBODY HELP! IT'S A DEMON!" Again, and again, and again. Hands wailing around in the air.

All I could do was watch as she began to run around screaming in terror and panic. I don't get it, what's going on? Why is everyone like that today? Is it because _she_ died? Is that why? Are they sad?

I was so innocent back at the time, I didn't understand.

I began to run after her. If she was sad, then I had to comfort her! I want to make her happy! Well, at least happier then she is now. Sister Betty now forgotten, I began to run after Margaret in hope of making her happier and comfort her.

Take away some of her grief.

Like they had to me.

When _she_ died.

Totally forgotten was the fact that I didn't have a shirt on.

As I ran, I passed many people, all of them freezing and going wide-eyed when they saw me.

And that's when it hit me.

They're not sad.

Thery're _scared._

Scared.

Thery're scared.

Thery're scared of _me._

_Thery're scared of me._

_Thery're scared of my _arm.

My arm.

Suddenly not so innocent, I tried to find something to cover my arm with. But it was quiet futile.

And then there was Sister Betty that had seen it.

And Sister Margaret that was running around and screaming about it.

And all the people that had seen it while _I_ was running around.

Foolishly.

And that's when Margaret found Father Jacob.

**A/N: And there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! (Or at least didn't hate it.) Too bad the motivation only came at the end there... Thought now I now EXACTLY what I'm going to write in the NEXT chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'm off to write the next chapter!**

**Until next time!**

**Adjö! Farväl! Hejdå! Ses snart! I nästa kapitel!**

**Bye~!**

**Review please~!**

**~The Weirdo In The Corner~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Luci

**A/N: Hallå~! The tests are FINALLY over, so I've decided to post the next chapter! The same goes for my other stories too, but this is all I can update _today._ I've got to get some sleep y'know... Anyway, my mother is yelling at me to 'turn of the damn computer', but in Swedish of course.**

**So for the ones who may-or may not want to know, it's: 'Stäng av den hjävla datorn.' But actually it's 'Stäng av den hjävla datorn nu eller så kopplar jag ur den åt dig.' (Turn of the computer now or I'll do it for you.') Something like that...**

**Enjoy~!**

(Where Father Jacob knows about Innocence and have everyone that's seen it killed.)

Chapter 3: Luci

"Father Jacob! Father Jacob!" Sister Margaret screamed as she finally got a glimpse of the person she was frantically looking for. Father Jacob turned around, surprised at her panicked tone of voice. **(A/N: Is that how you say it?)** At first he raised his eyebrow but when he saw her eyes, wide and full of terror, he got a sinking feeling that something horrible had happened.

"Yes?" He asked with a tense voice. By now, Sister Margaret had reached him, and was trying to catch her breath.

"A... It's a …" She tried to say something, but didn't quiet make it.

"A what? Please, Sister Margaret, tell me!" She finally looked up, and tried to say it again.

"Demon... It's a..." She held a hand to her chest and began to shake violently. By now, Father Jacob was as panicked as her but for a completely different reason. One no one know yet.

"IT'S A DEMON! A DEMON CHILD! THERE'S A DEMON IN OUR CHURCH! PLEASE FATHER! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" She practically howled into his face, eyes streaming down her face. Father Jacob tensed up. A demon in the church?! It couldn't be-!

"Where?!" He asked her.

"The- The child." By now, he was slightly confused, but still had a few reasonable explanations in mind. So he tried to make her give him more details.

"What child, Sister?"

"The one that Sister Elisabeth was taking care of..." Realization seemed to hit the priest and he shook her slightly, the time was short, and they couldn't afford to waste any of it.

"Tell me where he is!"

"I don't know... It was in _her_ room with Sister Betty, oh god, she looked so frightened...!" She finally broke down, and sunk down on her knees sobbing with her hands hiding her face. Father Jacob just stood there with clenched fists and bowed head and muttered quietly to himself.

"Allen... You stupid child..."

It was about then that a small voice was heard.

"Father...?" The said priest flinched, his head flowing up in an incredible speed. His eyes narrowed as he saw who it was.

"Luci.." He said.

Allen, who had found an not-to-old blanket, stood there just a few meters in front of him with it wrapped around himself tightly. His eyes slightly tainted because of the sudden heartbreaking realization.

When the priest had laid his eyes on the small child, he had immediately taken a step back, leaving the boy to wonder why.

'He can't see my arm, so why is he afraid of me?' His eyes landed on Sister Margaret that was now frozen on the ground. Frozen in _fear_. Fear of _him_.

Did she tell Father about it?

She must have.

She must.

Why else would he be scared?

There was no reason to, right?

Right?

"Luci... Did you try to bring Sister Elisabeth back to life?" Father Jacob asked suddenly, leaving Luci wondering just _what_ he meant. Bringing her back to life...? What?

"What..?" He managed to whisper. And then Father Jacob asked the unavoidable question. The question that was the foundation of his theory.

"Are you an Akuma?"

**A/N: And there you go! Sorry for it being so short, thought. But I REALLY have to stop writing now or my mom's going to kill me, or hit me on the head with a bat or something... -_-**

**So 'til the next chapter:**

**Bye~!**

**~The Weirdo In the Corner~**

**(Review please~!)**


End file.
